Spin Out
by The Hyper Median
Summary: A creepy story that would be PG, but for the ending . . .The plot: Goku goes Schizophrenic, 'Nuff said.
1. Default Chapter

Spin Out by Talicat

Disclaimer: This story is rated PG. It is not rated because of cussing, gore, violence, or lemons, it is rated so because even without these things (ok, so there is mild swearing and a sprinkling of violence) it is still (pardon my not-so-french) pretty damn freaky. The scenario can be explained thusly: a certain person has a certain mental problem. I'm not telling you who, but if you know me then you already know. Oh, and Sel didn't kill Goku, its an alternate universe where he's still alive. . . Prepare to be scared.

Rating: PG

Genre: Horror/drama

main character: Goku

"But I'm not afraid of dreams."--Goku, freiza saga

Bulma walked quietly down the hall of the institution.  
"Room eighty-six, of course," She said to herself. How could she forget? She'd been there dozens of times. "Poor Chichi, it hit her so hard, I'm worried she'll end up in here with him!"

The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. Two dull blue eyes cast their glassy sheen in her direction. They blinked quizzically, light bouncing off of them and into Bulma's own pupils. She looked at the floor, unable to maintain her gaze.

The owner of those blue spheres smiled. His last visitor had been Chichi, three days ago, and the cold white walls were no substitute for a friend's face. He cocked his head to the side. Bulma was frowning at him, but why? He hadn't seen a genuine smile or heard laughter that wasn't forced in so long, he was desperate to find some source of joy again. There was only the memory of happiness that somehow permeated the steel door of his prison. He could have broken the thing, but then what would they have done to him?

Bulma eyed him with a similar fascination as she had when he was a boy, but she felt sorry for him now. The kid was really sick. how could this have happened? the strongest man on earth stood before her, but with schizophrenia. She didn't even want to imagine how Gohan and Chichi must feel.

Goku shifted his weight from foot to foot and glanced around. He had every inch of the room memorized, right down to the cracks in the ceiling, he felt awkward, so he kept looking. He knew why bulma stared at him. she like so many others thought he would lash out at her because he was crazy. He wouldn't, he could never hurt anyone, but they wouldn't believe that.

It was Goku's turn to feel hurt. he was being treated like HE was the disease. something to be quarantined, confined. As there was no way to stop his mind from twisting up his thoughts, and telling him things he didn't want to hear. There was no cure, only his room, a little box to keep him in.

Finally, Bulma broke the silence. "How. . .how are you Goku?" she asked uneasily. because he was a Saiyan, when Goku was being affected by his schizophrenia his eyes became a strange milky blue. times like this he was totally unpredictable.

Goku sighed, with an audible melancholy tone in his voice and said simply, "Mmm, so-so." He seemed calm enough, but you couldn't help but get the feeling he was upset.

Goku was thinking o how, for some reason, Bulma was reminding him of a cow. He didn't know why, but she seemed very cow-like at the moment. This kind of thing tended to happen to him a lot now. He looked at bulma again. "How are you?"

What a question! Bulma was reminded of how overly-curious Goku had been when he was little. "I guess, I'm alright," She forced a smile and Goku had to restrain himself. "Chichi misses you you know, Goku. She told me. She wishes you were able to come home."

"Yes." Goku looked sad. Other than ÔChichi misses you' all hye had heard was Ômoo.' This bothered him because obviously that wasn't what Bulma had said. "I don't want to be here," Goku said, his voice starting to shake. "I hate it here! Why can't I come with you?"

"You're too sick Goku." Bulma bit her lip.

"But I don't feel sick. I feel lonely! And you never smile anymore. No one does. Are smiles even real or are you going to tell me I made those up too?"Goku shut his eyes.

"Goku, it just doesn't work that way, you ARE sick and you need help. you can only get that help here. All you have to do is be the way you used to be and then you can leave."Bulma looked at goku as she said this. he was swaying slightly.

"Please. . .don't do this to me!' Goku pleaded quietly. "I don't know how to get better but I know that sitting here every single day only makes it worse! I have to get out! Please, help me. . .please. . ."

"You know I can't." 


	2. Past to the Back

Yay! I got my first review! Wolf Amongst Elves, thankyou! About the weird symbols, I just got a new computer and it gets all weird when I convert documents to text format. I'll try to fix that. Now, Balak says that Goku is so strong that bad stuff will happen if he goes crazy, and I say: that is exactly my point! On to more 'creepy goodness!  
  
Oh, by the way, from now on I'm going to be typing what Goku says in the way he originally talks in the manga. Lets just say he sure doesn't talk like a scholar!  
  
  
Chapter Two: Visit to the Past: an Explanation  
  
(Flashbacks are always in!)  
  
Bulma took one last look at the starkly clean building before she got into her car and drove away. She so desperately wanted to free Goku from it, but if his power got out of control. . .it was too much to think about. "Its better this way," She told herself, but knowing that was a lie she wasn't satisfied.  
  
Couldn't they have caught this sooner? Why hadn't they realized something was wrong? Thinking back, Bulma realized it had been happening for a long time.  
  
*flashback, 1 year*  
  
Sitting outside the Kame house, Bulma could hear Oolong and Puar chasing each other around the upstairs, knocking things over and making a commotion. She sighed and sipped her lemonade. Then Goku came outside. He was holding a radio and looking confused.  
  
"I think this's broken," He said.  
  
"Roshi's old two-way? I wouldn't be surprised, its ancient. What's wrong with it?" Bulma sat up.  
  
"S' makin' a weird buzzin' noise. . ."  
  
"Is it? I can't hear, but thats probably because certain animals are make so much NOISE!" She said loudly. Oolong could be heard swearing through the upstairs window. She picked up the radio and put it to her ear. No sound came from it. She turned it on. The sound was fuzzy, but not the way Goku had described.   
"I think it must have stopped, Goku."  
  
"Oh." Goku blinked. "'Kay." He grinned. "I w's prob'bly usin' it wrong." He walked back into the house shaking his head. "But I'm sure I heard a noise. . ."  
  
*pause*  
  
Yes, that was probably the beginning, no one would have guessed what was going on, since Goku was often making mistakes like that, but that must have been when it started. Bulma sighed. Just a few months after Sel had been defeated, and already he'd been showing signs.   
  
Of course, it had gotten worse.  
  
  
*flashback continues*  
  
The enmity between Vegeta and Goku had not improved at all, and Vegeta was once again trying to prove he was the better fighter. Of course, Goku thought it was a fun game to spar with Vegeta, and didn't care. The two Saiyans had been going at it for a while when suddenly there was an unexplained yield.  
  
"What gives? Are you throwing in the towel already?" Vegeta asked as he addressed a hold in his glove with disgust.  
  
Goku screwed his eyes shut, something he'd been doing a lot lately. His breathing quickened.  
  
"Oh what, are you trying to go to the next level, or are you just trying to piss me off?" Vegeta demanded, giving up on the glove. "Well Kakorat, say something!"  
  
"What'd you call me?" Goku asked.  
  
"Don't act like even more of an idiot than you already are Kakorat." Vegeta said dissmissively. He was sick of all the talk already.  
"Don't. . .don't call me that. . .'s not my name."  
  
"Well I say it is, now shut up and fight or go away." Vegeta retorted angrily.  
  
"S' not. . ." Goku looked up. "S' someone else's name. . ." He shivered.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at Goku. Something was strange. "What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" He asked, genuinely confused.  
  
Goku's face changed. Suddenly he was grinning. "Ok, I'm ready to kill you now." He said, no longer speaking in incorrect conjuncutions.  
  
"That's more like it." Vegeta smirked.   
After a few seconds, though, it was apparent that Goku wasn't playing anymore. From his position in a tree Vegeta pondered his many painful, bloody wounds. "What in the blue moon has gotten into Kakorat?"  
  
Goku raised his hand as if to fire another blast at Vegeta, but suddenly his demeanor changed again. He fell to his knees shivering.  
  
"Kakorat?" Vegeta pulled himself from the foliage and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don' call me that!" Goku gritted his teeth as if he were in pain.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Quick!" Goku looked up at him. "You hafta go away! You hafta go away b'fore I kill you!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, look, what's the deal? You baka, tell me what you're pulling here!"  
  
"Kisama, ass! I told you t' run! Do you want t' die?" Goku was holding his head.  
  
"You can't kill me. Don't be stupid. . .since when do you curse?" Vegeta tried to figure out what was going on, without losing his dignity.  
  
"Vegeta, please, I can't c'ntrol myself any longer! Get away!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Who do you think you are, my mother?"  
  
"Then DIE!" Goku stood up. His eyes glowed a furious blue.  
  
"That's it! You've lost your mind!" He jumped away as Goku lunged at him. "This is madness. I'll fix you yet!" Vegeta flew off, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Come back coward!" Goku screeched. "Come back and face your death!" He stopped and stared up at the sky. "What 'm I doing?"  
  
  
  
When Gohan and Chichi came to find him Goku was lying face down in the dirt.  
  
"Goku. . ." Chichi asked. Goku sat up and looked at his six-month pregnant wife.  
  
"Goku's not here right now, but if you leave a message after the slap, I'll try 'n' get back to y'." He smacked himself upside the head.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?"  
  
"How d'you know I'm your dad, Gohan? Do y' have a profiler or do y' just, y'know, know?" Goku asked.   
  
"Gohan. . .what game is your father playing?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Gohan blinked.  
  
"Goku, knock it off, you're being weird."  
  
Goku's grin left, as did his blue eyes, and he he began to shake.  
  
"I think I tried t' kill Vegeta. . ." He said.  
  
"Is that was this is about?" Chichi asked. "Look, he's a jerk. Its ok if you beat him up, it'll shrink his ego.  
  
"I. . .wanted 'im t' die. I wanted t' see 'im dead. . ." Goku murmered, dazed.  
  
"Goku. . .why were you acting so strange just now?"  
  
"Strange. . .strange, I don't r'member strange. . .what'd I do?"  
  
"You. . .nevermind. It doesn't matter. Why did you want to kill him?"  
  
"He called me a bad name." Goku said, looking nervous.  
  
"What did he call you?"  
  
"He called me. . .h-he called me. . ." Goku's eyes flashed. "My other name. . ."  
  
"You mean Ka-" Gohan began, but Goku c lapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't!. . say that . . .ever."   
  
"Why not?"Chichi asked.  
  
"He'll hear you." Goku hissed.  
  
"Who'll hear?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Think about it! S' a name, it hasta belong t' someone!"  
  
"Dad. . .that's you."  
  
"NO!" Goku howled. "'M not him, he's not me, he's someone else!"  
  
"Goku, nobody else has that name." Chichi said seriously.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goku, look at me. What are you doing?" She put her hands on his shoulders.  
"I. . .'m confused. . ." He blinked his blue-cream eyes.  
  
  
  
Chichi led Goku home and made him sit down on the couch. Gohan was already there, but he was in his room, studying.  
  
"Goku, you've been acting unusual lately, and I want to know why. Is there something you're hiding from me?" Chichi confronted him.  
  
Goku looked at her for a long time without seeing her. He shut his eyes and grimaced.  
  
"Answer me!" Chichi half demanded, half begged.  
  
It seemed to her that the real Goku was underwater, and something was holding him down. Suddenly he opened his eyes and it was like he had come up to breathe.  
  
"Chichi?" He asked. "I think there's somethin' wrong with me, I. . .I can't c'ntrol myself. . .I feel like there's this evil thing inside my head and it wants me t' do bad things. . .S' named Kakorat, like I us'd t' be."  
  
"Goku, that's not funny." Chichi said crossly.  
  
"But I'm not lyin'!" Goku gasped.  
  
"There is nothing in your head, ok?"  
  
"But s' there, I can't make it go 'way!" Goku said exasperatedly. "It won' leave!"  
  
Chichi looked at her husband's face and new it was the truth. Something had ahold of him, and in that moment she knew it would never let go.  
  
"Goku, I think that you should get help," She said slowly, still not over the initial shock that Goku had some sort of mental illness.  
"Help?" Goku asked like a little child. "I need help?" He reeled at this.   
  
"Its not like you to act like this, you're stronger than this. Something's wrong with you!" Chichi tried to control her emotions, which had suddenly manifested in the form of tears. What would become of their baby now that this had happened to Goku? What would happen to Gohan?  
  
  
"I'm scared. . .you hafta help me. . ." Goku implored her.  
  
"Goku. . ." Chichi embraced him, out of pity, and found that he was shaking. "He's like a child," She thought. "This is what he's been reduced to, but why!"  
  
  
That weekend Chichi took Goku to see a psychiatrist, leaving Gohan home alone.  
  
The office had several school credentials hanging on the wall, and was very neat, with a row of filing cabinets concealing all of Dr. Benson's paperwork on the left of the it, and a nicely obnoxious plastic fern on the right. This gave both Goku and Chichi the creeps because it looked like someone they knew, but they couldn't decide exaclty whom.  
  
"Vell, vhat seems to be ze trouble?" Asked the man, who was such a stereotypical shrink it was downright peculiar.  
  
"Umn, there's a demonic bunny in my backyard. D's that const' tute trouble?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dear, why don't you let me do the talking." Chichi hissed in Goku's ear. He nodded and looked at the wall. Chichi turned to the doctor and continued: "My husband has been acting a little bit strangely and I was wondering if you cold hlp me figure out what's wrong with him. I. . .I sound like I'm asking to get my car fixed. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I zink I vill give your husband an analyzis, zince demonic bunny sightincks are razer uncommon. Please excuze us Mrs. . ."  
  
"Just call me Chichi."  
  
"Zertainly."Said Dr. Benson emphatically, with a gesture at the door.  
  
". . Oh, right, I'm sorry!" Chichi got up and left nervously, hoping he didn't think she was crazy too.   
  
  
Dr. Benson turned to Goku. "Now, firzt off, vhat is your name?"  
  
"Didn' I sign a paper already?" Goku asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Zust anzer ze kvestion, please." The Doctor said tiredly.   
  
For a moment 'Kakorat' played on the saiyan's lips, but he forced himself not to say it. "My name's Son Goku. What's yours?"  
  
"Please allow me to azk ze kvestions."  
  
"Oh, ok." Goku blinked. His ears filled with imaginary laughter.  
  
"Vhat is your occupation?" The shrink pulled out a laptop and began to type: 'childlike, rather slow to react, hints of repressed emotion. . .'.  
  
"I. . .my occu- what-now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Your job." Said two voices, only one of which belonged to Dr. Benson. and the other one added 'you idiot.'  
  
"I'm- in martial arts." Goku had to catch himself from saying 'karate guy' because it sounded funny. He giggled at how funny that would have sounded.  
  
"How long were you in school?" The question came.  
  
"I didn' go t' school, but this guy named Roshi taught me some stuff, like how t' read an' do math. . .only not s' much of the math. I jus' never learned very well." Goku felt stupid telling this to a man with a doctorate degree. Shrill laughter resonated through his mind, forcing him to grit his teeth.  
  
"Have you ever had a blow to ze head?"  
  
"Lots'a times, I got a knack for that. When I's little I fell off a c liff 'n' got amnesia. I never did r'member what happened b'fore that." Goku shrugged. More snickering seemed to come from the walls and Goku looked around nervously.  
  
"Have you ever had any traumatizink egzperiences, hmm?"  
  
"Traumatizin'? You mean like scary? I'm not really afraid'a much, but yeah, a coupla times." Goku tried to think of a way to describe his alien encounters in human terms.  
"I got mugged, an' my brother kidnapped my kid, an' I w's abducted by a buncha military spies, 'n' these weird people tried t' kill me. I w's kind of on this guy's hit list so. . .y'know. . ."  
  
"You could just have easily have told him about Frieza, Sel, red-ribbon, and your brother, the way that mess sounded. You're gonna be in a straight-jacket before you can say 'lunatic'." Commented a voice in one of the filing cabinets. Goku swallowed.  
  
"Tell me, vhat do you zee in this picture?" The psychologist asked, holding up a picture of an inkblob. Goku opened his mouth to speak, but what he was about to say was overridden by something else, and he answered "Blood- I mean, lawn furni' chur." He c lapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I zee. Vell, zankyou for your time. Vill you please tell your vife to come back in here?"  
  
"Ok." Goku got up and opened the door to let Chichi back in. She hgadn't heard what was going on, but she looked very nervous.  
  
"I zink zhat your huzband is zufferink from schizophrenia, zince he is obvisously having illusions, he was glancing around ze entire time, and he behaved irrationally. He zeemed alzo to have difficulty zaying his own name, and he gave very bizzarre ansvers to ze rest of ze kvestions. I vill write you a przcription for his medicine."  
  
"Schizophrenic. . .? Medicine. . .?" Chichi swallowed. "A-are you sure?"  
  
"I am a profezzional zikiatrzt, of courz I am zyure."  
  
"Skits-what?" Goku blinked.  
  
"Its means you're crazy, dipstick!" The filing cabinet sneered.  
  
"D'you guys think I'm crazy?" He suddenly felt very alienated, and not because he was a saiyan.  
  
"Crazy is zuch a ztrong vord. . ."  
  
"You do think I'm crazy!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Thankyou," Chichi murmured, taking the slip of paper and Goku's wrist and walking out the door.  
"Chichi, where're you takin' me now?" Goku asked.   
She answered without looking at him. "To fill your prescription. . .to get your medicine."  
  
"You didn't hafta dumb that down f 'r me. I know what a per'scription is."  
  
"Do you?" Chichi asked airily.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  
  
"Why're you doing this?" Chichi turned and looked at him.  
  
"What d'y' mean Chichi?" Goku asked blankly.  
  
"Acting crazy."  
  
"But I'm not actin'. . ." It took a moment for the irony of this staement to sink in, but then both of them began to laugh nervously.   
  
  
"Goku, do you know what schizophrenia is?" Chichi asked after they both stopped laughing and she'd gone to pick up his pills. They were sitting on the couch now.  
  
"No." He admitted.  
  
"Its a mental disorder. It means you see things and hear things that aren't real, and something in your head is making you act strange. This is supposed to help you, ok?" She opend the bottle and handed him a little pink pill. "Don't chew it, just swallow."  
  
Goku looked at her, and then at the little capsule in his hand. Something about it scared him very badly, but he forced himself to injest it because he knew it would please her.   
  
"There," Said Chichi. "You just have to have one twice a day. Thats not so bad, and then you'll be fine." She forced a smile and Gou forced one back. Most of his conscious mind had just turned to fluff, so it didn't occur to him to tell her that he didn't like the medicine at all, or that it made him feel like he really, really had to vomit. 


	3. So, You Think You're An Alien Psychopath

Chapitre trois (chapter three)   
First, I apologize for rewriting the first chapter ontop of the second (if infact, I did, I'm not sure) this computer is screwed up. Good news: I fixed the problem.  
  
Sorry this took me so long, I'm having writer's block, the final exams have left me with no inspiration for this. I'm going to try to make Goku's speech a bit more understandable, without losing the effect entirely. Bear with me as I figure this out. I think I fixed the punctuation problem, but tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
  
When he came-to the sun was significantly lower in the sky. He hurried back to the house, hoping no one had noticed.  
  
"Where were you? You missed dinner!" Chichi said when he walked in.  
  
  
"Uh, I did? I fell asleep." Goku scratched his head.   
  
"Do you want me to fix you something?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm really tired. I think I'll just go t' bed." He yawned. Chichi fell over.  
  
  
For a while he was able to hide from Chichi his utter revulsion at taking the pills, but eventually he decided (with aid of the voices in his head) not to take his medicine at all. Then things started to go awry.   
  
"Dad, why are you staring out the window like that?" Gohan asked his father one afternoon when he was able to take a break from his book work because his new book hadn't come yet (wow, what an interesting life he leads. . . .not).  
  
"I'm just lookin' at that rabbit." Goku pointed out the window.  
  
"What, I don't see. Where is it?"Gohan squinted at the glass.  
  
"But it's right. . .um. . .nevermind." Goku's hand twitched.  
  
"Did it hop away?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. . .that's it. . .it hopped away. . ." Goku continued to look at where he was still seeing a rabbit. Of course, now he knew that it wasn't real.  
  
"Um, can I ask you something?" Gohan turned away from the window.  
  
"You just did, but ok." Goku gave him a funny sort of smile.  
  
"Have you been taking your medicine?"  
  
  
Goku stopped smiling. "Why're you asking?"  
  
"Well, . . Mom kind of told me to ask you." Gohan said sheepishly. "Since she's  
  
"I. . .forgot to today. . .but I will now, if you want me to."  
  
"I think you'd better," Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Fine." Goku got up, walked out of the room, and got his bottle of pills. He went to the kitchen window and muttered to himself "Sure I'll take 'em. . I'll take 'em and throw 'em as far as I can, so there!" He tossed them out the window.   
  
"That's great and everything, but some will probably find those," Said a voice.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. The voice continued. "Really, how about just putting them right in the kids hand? Like nobody's gonna realize you got rid of them? You moron."  
  
"Shut UP." Goku hissed, trying to make sure Gohan didn't hear his one-sided conversation.  
  
"I can talk AS LOUD AS I WANT TO! You baka, go stick your head in the sink."  
  
Goku fell over. Inside his head, that had been awfully loud. He looked over to see if Gohan had heard, and was shocked to find that the boy hadn't even turned around.  
  
"You. . .you aren't real! Gohan would have heard that. . .what's wrong with me?" Goku was horrified.  
  
"Oh, you think I was kidding? Stick your head in the sink, baka!"  
  
Goku looked at the sink. e caught himself taking a step towards it.  
  
"No. . .no. . .this isn't right. . ."  
  
"It's just a sink. You're not scared of it, are you? Come on!"  
  
"I don't want to. . ." Goku edged toward the door.  
  
"Did you take them yet?" Gohan yelled. "There's another rabbit in the yard."  
  
"This time its a real one!" Goku blurted out. He c lapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, what stupid? Gonna paint the words 'I'm psycho' on your forehead, or do you think they'll figure it out anyway?" The voice intoned.  
  
Goku sank to the floor, left eye twitching erratically.  
  
Gohan walked into the room. "Are you ok?" His expression displayed that he was totally weirded out.  
  
"I bit my tongue." Goku lied. It wasn't a very good lie, and Goku wasn't a very good liar, but Gohan had never been lied to by his father before, so he believed it. 


	4. Explanations of Several Varieties, A Lus...

Sorry for the wait, here comes Chapter Four: Explanations of Several Varieties, A Lush, and Mixed Nuts  
  
  
Inevitably, Chichi discovered what Goku was hiding, and told the psychiatrist everything about it. Goku had to have another visit to the mental ward. This time his evaluation was being conducted by someone who spoke better english, but very stuck up.  
  
Goku watched a person with tourette's syndrome trying very hard to stop shouting 'PRICK, BASTARD, PRUDE, etc' to this man, who looked quite flustered.  
  
"Look here," He said to Goku, "whatever psychosis you have, it can't possibly be as severely manifested as that. . .that lunatic's!"  
  
"He's telling me t' kill people!, Goku blurted out.   
The man with tourette's whirled around to look at him out of his bulgy eyes. "They tell you to- MURDER- kill people?" On the word 'murder' his eye bugged out like he was possessed.  
  
"I haven' actually done anything!" Goku said half defensive and half scared.  
  
"Doctor this man is SCHIZO crazy!" The other patient cried.  
  
"Oh dear. . ." The doctor pulled out a pad of paper and began to scribble on it.  
  
"I'm not! I'm not! I haven't done anything to anybody! i just didn't take my medicine one day. . ."  
  
"PSY-CHO!"  
  
"No no no! Stop it!" Goku backed away until he felt the wall behind him.  
  
"You're certafiabl- LY INSANE! MOMMY PANCAKE!" The man replied. Goku stared at him, wide-eyed, and slowly put his hands over his head.  
  
"Will you two sirs kindly take your seats, you're upsetting the other patients!"  
  
"I'm not a patient, I'm not crazy, its these two nutters who want to kill people!" An old woman shouted, drooling slightly.  
  
"I didn't! I didn't!" Goku moaned exasperatedly, "Just stop talking. . .stop TALKING!"  
  
"Alright, alright, stop it all of you!" The doctor waved his hands and everyone else shut up. "Now it is clear that all of you have some deep-seated issues, but this bickering will get you nowhere. Please, sit down," he added. The man with tourettes was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut. "HEIMLICH! ANHEUSER-BUSCH! SEXY BILLIARDS!" He babbled.  
  
Goku got up and sat down in a chair obediently. He knew by now it was a bad idea to upset the shrink. "I... never wanted t' scared anyone. . ." He mumbled sadly. Somehow he knew it was the end of the line. The doctor strode across the room and picked up the receiver of the secretary's phone. He dialed a number and spoke into it in a low voice- a futile effort since when you are insane your senses are highly acute, so everyone in the lobby (including the secretary- hint, hint) heard him.  
  
Goku was, infact admitted to the mental hospital later that day. chichi came, looking quite shaken up, to explain what was going on to him and to sign the papers.  
"Goku. . .um. . .you. . .you're going to be staying here for a while. . .so. . .so um. . .if you behave maybe you can come. . .visit us. I promise we'll come to see you too. . .but you have to understand. . ."  
  
"You're gonna leave me here? T' stay?" Goku asked. "Where will you be?"  
  
"A-at home. . .I'm going to have the baby soon you know. . ."  
  
"I'll be sharing a room with some. . .some crazy person?"  
  
"Goku!"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean t' yell, I didn't!" He looked pleadingly at her. "Don't make me stay here. . ."  
  
"You get to have your room by yourself, since one just opened up, . .won't that be nice. that's awfully lucky. . ."  
"You can't even lookit me! I'm not so stupid that I can't see that! Who's changed here, me or you?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Goku I'm sorry! I can't let you hurt our children! when you get a handle on your illness maybe you can come back!" Chichi stammered, and she left, crying. Goku felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. His nurse came and led him by the hand like a child to his room, and he never said a word.  
  
It was the doctor's opinion that Goku had become schizophrenic from watching too much TV, but the doctor never knew about all the times Goku had been hit in the head. There was a good portion of his brain that had been shut off when he'd fallen off of the c liff and become amnesiac, and that was almost surely where the disease had originated. It might have been triggered by anything, but regardless of the cause, he was insane.  
  
By the way, Goku almost never watched TV, as you probably already know.  
  
The next day bulma came to see Goku, and Vegeta came to rebuke him (since he had nothing better to do).  
  
Goku sat on a bench and looked at the floor, while they talked to, or rather, at him.  
"Goku. . .are you. . .ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You didn't try to think, did you. I warned you it wouldn't do any good." Vegeta sneered at him. (He thought Goku was merely being detained because he was an odd duck and the doctors were doing a routine check.)  
  
"Vegeta, don't make fun of him."  
  
"I doubt he's even paying attention. Are you going to tell him that the woman had her baby or not?"  
  
At these words Goku looked up at them. "What's his name?"  
  
Bulma stared. The child was indeed a boy, but how had Goku known?  
"She hasn't given the whelp a name yet," Vegeta muttered, but the words sounded empty instead of insulting. Perhaps they even held a trace of pity. The saiyan prince was suddenly unable to look at Goku.  
  
The illness was all too visible on its victim's face, in the form of a twisted expression of metal pain. Goku looked pathetic. No, he was pathetic. His picture could have been placed in the dictionary next to 'depraved.'  
  
"I hope. . .someday. . .I get to see him. . ." Goku murmured.  
  
"Get some sleep," Said vegeta. "You look like someone fired a canon off in your face."  
  
"Vegeta. . ." Bulma cast him an angry glare. Goku sighed.   
"S'ok. I did try t' kill him, after all."  
  
After they left Goku looked at his hands. Tears fell onto them. "I. . .I'm crying. . .?" He said, surprised. "Why is it like this? Th-they hate me don't they. . .for bein' this way!"   
  
"True dat," Quipped the voice. "You' one messed up brotha." Goku blinked, and wiped his eyes, but didn't answer it. His nurse came over to where he was sitting, hiding something behind her back. She put her hand on his shoulder.   
"You're the new one, right?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Said goku. He felt something poke into his arm.  
  
"Welcome to the Looney Bin." She muttered, and Goku stared up at her in disbelief. He would have pulled the syringe out of his arm, and chucked it because he was deathly afraid of surgical needles, but he was overcome with exhaustion. Everything began to blur together and his eyes crossed.   
"Just you wait. . ."He slurred, before falling off of the bench in a drugged stupor. 


	5. Congratulations, it's Got No Name

Next Chapter!!! Chapter Five: Congratulations, It's. . .Got No Name.  
  
  
A few days went by, and Goku learned that the woman who had given him the shot, Priscilla, was a nototious 'pricker,' A nurse whose only method of therapy was to drug you so badly that you didn't get in her way. He learned quickly that he had to be absolutely silent around her.  
  
Chichi finally came to visit Goku, and she brought the baby with her, but kept him c lose to her side. "Goku. . .I havent thought of a name for him yet. Since he's your son, I think you ought to help name him," She forced a smile, and showed him the sleeping child, against her better instincts. Goku immidiately looked sad.   
"He looks. . .like me. Oh. . ."  
  
"What should we call him?" Chichi asked softly. Goku thought for a moment. A voice in his head commented: "If he's got your ugly mug you should call him Shithead or-"  
Goku cringed. "H-how about. . ." He grasped for a name that wasn't insulting. "Goten?"  
  
"That's a good name, I was kind of at a loss," Said Chichi.  
"You. . .really think so?"  
  
"Of course. You know what happened when I tried to name Gohan."  
  
"Yeah. . ."Goku stared at her wistfully.  
  
"I- we have to go now. Goodbye Goku," Chichi smiled sadly at him and left, taking Goten with her. Goku sighed.   
The door opened again.  
"So, you;re one of those few who actually get visitors, huh? Well, it's not like that makes a difference. Time for your shot!" Priscilla held up the glisteneing metal instrument. Goku backed up against the wall.  
"I didn't . . .do anything. . ."  
  
"Hmm, ok. How about this?" She walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't make a noise.  
"A tough guy, huh? Well, you're still just a boy to me, and I know how to make you crack." She went out into the hall and got her little cart of supplies, aimed it at Goku, and pushed. It came spinning at him, but he caught it. She growled. "That does it!" Priscilla had never been outdone before, and she wasn't about to let a schizo one-up her. She picked up the janitor' mop and brandished it. Goku raised his eyebrows.  
"That won't work," He said.  
  
"Just watch me." Priscilla swung with surprising swiftness for her pudgy body. She hit goku across the face. It didn't hurt him much, but it distracted him, allowing her to swing again before he had a achance to defend. She brought her unusual weapon down, then swiftly back up. Goku winced. She'd hit him in the groin. He bit his lip, determined not to make a sound.  
"Give up, you can't win." She stuck the needle into his arm. He yelped. "it's kind of sad that you're actually more afraid of the shot than it's effects, kid."  
  
"Just. . .you wait. . ." Goku slurred, same as before. he slumped over, fast asleep. riscilla frowned. every time she gave this patient a shot he said the same thing, abd he never got any further than: "Just you wait." It was disconcerting. What was he trying to say, and why did she, a hardened old nurse with so much experience with the insane, feel so frightened by it? She left the room, forcing it from her mind.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I'm already working the next chapter so the wait shouldn't be long. 


	6. Do Not disturb, Already Disturbed

Chapter Six: Do Not Disturb- Already Disturbed  
  
The same thing it says on my new t-shirt! Well, here goes another chapter. I wonder how long it will be. It's back to the present time now! Thankfully, Kitty remembered to spell check this one!  
  
That was the way life was for Goku in the institution, and now it had been going on for months.- almost a year he'd spent since Goten was born. Priscilla's grudge only got worse, and he was starting to lose track of reality. Bulma recalled once the saiyan thought Piccolo was dead, and she'd had to explain several times to Goku that he wasn't.  
  
After Bulma left, Goku jumped up and started pacing. He'd never paced before, but he felt compelled to. There was someone he saw in the hall often who always paced. . .perhaps his name was Ryan. Goku didn't know. He was thinking about how Priscilla had broken the staff vending machine and blamed it on him, saying he'd gotten out of his room and wandered around until he'd found the lounge. . .etc. He was trying to think of some sort of revenge, but he knew she'd only use it against him.  
  
"Goku?" a voice asked. It wasn't in his head, so it made him jump. The voices added several interjections to his: "What?"  
  
"Goku, it's us." Krillin and Yamcha walked into the room. Goku shrank back, wanting to disappear. Unfortunately, that gave the voices an idea. They started chanting at him to run away, to escape, somehow.  
  
"The nurses said that they have five complaint filed on you, Goku. Did you accidentally break something?"  
  
"Five? I've only. . .heard about one. . ." Goku said weakly.  
  
"They said you've been fighting with people, is that true?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No! I wouldn't! I'd only hurt people. "  
  
"That isn't what they told us," Yamcha looked hard at Goku.  
  
"I didn't, I swear! It's that Prissy-lady. She doesn't like me! She's making things up about me and everyone believes her!" Goku cried. They frowned at him. "You don't believe me." His eyes flashed, threatening to turn blue.  
  
"Goku, we can't. You might not even remember the things you do!"Yamcha said.  
  
"If you weren't . . .this way, maybe we could trust you," Krillin made a desperate gesture with his hands.  
  
"You have to understand, things aren't the way you think they are. You probably don't even realize what you're doing most of the time. That's why it's so difficult to believe you. That's why we worry that you'll hurt us. it isn't your fault, it's just your disease." Yamcha answered, trying to chose his word carefully, so as not to hurt Goku too much.  
  
"Goku, how d'you expect us not to be afraid of you? You're crazy!" Krillin wasn't being nearly so tactful, though. Goku stared at them. He felt betrayed. He felt like he'd been dealt a blow to the stomach.  
"Use your instant transmission if you want so badly to escape!" Hissed a voice.   
Goku resisted the voices sheerly by virtue of his inability to comprehend what had just been said to him. He couldn't speak, but sank to the floor, eyes radiating a dull blue as they filled with tears.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later, Krillin. I don't think what you said was very helpful," Said Yamcha, giving Krillin a meaningful glance. He pulled the vertically-challenged man into the hall and shut Goku's door.  
They were about to leave, when Yamcha saw Priscilla pushing her cart down the hall. She went into a room with only a full syringe, and came quickly out with an emptied one. Yamcha choked.  
"Krillin, I don't think Goku was lying. That woman. . ." He pulled Krillin behind a corner and they watched Priscilla go into Goku's room, with a needle. They crept up to the door nd listened.  
  
Inside Goku had been battling with voices that wanted him to kill Krillin, and escape. He was terrified of what people were saying about him. as Priscilla opened the door he mumbled "How could they. . .think that about me? Am I a monster?"  
  
"You got that right, pal." Priscilla showed him her 'toy.' His eyes widened, and she noticed their coloration. This didn't trouble her much, but she remembered seeing it before. "Shot time, give your arm."  
  
"I haven't done anything. Leave me alone!" Goku gritted his teeth.  
  
"If you don't cooperate I'll file another complaint about you. They already know you resist shot when you need them, your wife will even attest to that."  
  
"I admit that I'm afraid of 'em, I even admit I lost it because of one once. . .but I really don't deserve one now an'. . .and you know it!"  
  
"I always give shots, no matter what. You know, if one more complaint goes on you record, they'll give you the 'treatment' again." Priscilla grinned, as all the color drained from Goku's face.   
"Please, . .you can't do that t' me. . ." Goku knew what she meant. He'd only had it once, but there was a procedure involving many, many volts of electricity and a table, which gave a powerful system shock that was supposed to be helpful. Goku dreaded it, like every other patient who knew what it was. Priscilla always turned the voltage up for him, knowing about his unusual strength.  
  
"Then take the shot." Priscilla grinned evilly. Goku shut his eyes. The sting of the needle and the sting of reality hit simultaneously, but both were instantly dulled by the chemicals. Goku whispered one final thing as consciousness faded away, one thing which filled the horrid woman with fear: "Just you wait. . ." She imagined that he glared at her before shutting his eyes.  
  
That was how Yamcha and Krillin found out that Goku hadn't been trying to escape. Yamcha discovered that three of the complaints against goku were from Priscilla, so he knew that Goku hadn't broken a machine, a girl named Fern's leg, or a table.   
"So can we trust him?"  
  
"Well, he still did two of those things, and his eyes. . .you can see something in his eyes that shouldn't be there. Even when they're the right color-"  
  
"Which isn't very often anymore," Krillin added. "But I hope they fire that horrible woman, just the same."  
"People like her can't be helped, but I expect eventually she'll be caught- or go crazy herself. Did you see how she dropped the needle when Goku said that last thing to her? I think she's going to crack." Yamcha answered.   
  
Krillin continued ranting. "Why hasn't he run of yet? He can fly! He can break through walls! He has instant transmission! What's keeping him here?"  
  
"I wonder. . ." Yamcha trailed off. "Come on, let's go talk to Gohan."  
  
"Hmm, what? Well, if you think it'll help." Krillin shrugged.  
  
When Goku woke up he was alone, or so he thought. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"And he's actually awake, ladies and gentleman. I thought it was impossible, but the fool is actually up!"  
Goku gritted his teeth. He knew that voice, it was the reason he was trapped in that room.   
  
A cat that looked like Scratches, Dr. Brief's pet, walked by. It blinked glowing red eyes at him and hissed.  
"Hey, you're not. . ." Goku stopped short as he looked up and saw someone. The cat slunk off as Goku stared at the inexplicable person standing before him. "You're. . .not real. . ."  
"Haven't you got eyes? Don't tell me you've lost those too!" The voice snapped.  
  
"Go away! You're just- I'm hearing things!"  
"Oh dear, little Goku's scared!"  
  
"Stop mockin' me!" Goku's hands shook. He was cornered.  
"Who. . .are you?" He looked frantically around.  
  
"You know who I am. I'm Kakorat." It said.  
"You're. . me?" Goku looked around, seeing many black cats stalking the floor.  
  
"And I've even got your voice. Isn't that sad? At least I have a saiyan accent. " He made a derisive noise. "Psh, it's a pity."   
  
"What's a pity?" Goku was having a hard time understanding this.  
"That you seem to fail in everything you do. You couldn't even kill that-" Kakorat chose some lovely words to describe Priscilla, then laughed chillingly. Of course, this whole experience wasn't real, Goku only thought it was.  
  
"Why don't you leave, if I'm bothering you." Kakorat sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely. Goku twitched. "They'll get mad. . ."  
  
"So? screw 'em! You're the strongest guy on the planet! You should be controlling them, not the other way around!" The sound of an invisible fist punching the wall made Goku jump.  
"I'll let you to think about it, Goku." Kakorat stopped talking, and stared at the ceiling. The cats remained. Goku tried to touch one but it ran away.   
"What'm I supposed t' do now? Everyone's afraid of me, and I'm seein' cats!"  
"Perhaps you should stop lamenting your current situation and start trying to change it," Kakorat said, "Lest you start forgetting . . ."  
Goku swallowed. Even after the illusion was gone Goku was still hearing the words "Start trying to change it!"   
That was when he came up with a very depraved idea. He asked if he could visit his family outside of the hospital. This request was not in and of itself strange, but Goku's record wasn't exactly spotless. They told him it could be weeks, even months before they allowed him to. They didn't know what he was up to.  
  
Lock your doors and draw your curtains, the next chapter is coming!  
  
A spork is a runcible spoon. --Kitty 


	7. Naploeon XIV

Chapter Seven: Napoleon XIV  
  
"R'member when you went away an' I got on my knees an' begged you not t' leave because I'd go berserk?" Goku sang. Yamcha sighed.  
  
"Please don't sing that son, it makes me. . .upset."  
"Ok. . .I just heard it at the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time. . .hehe!"  
  
"Goku. . ." Bulma gave him a severe look  
"This girl was singing it, back at the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds. . " He giggled.  
  
"We're almost. . .home, Goku. Please try to act normal, for Chichi's sake." Bulma held his hand.  
"Chichi hates me, doesn' she?"  
"Why would you think that?" Yamcha forced a smile.  
  
"He told me she does, and he's usually right when it comes to how people act. . .but I'm glad I get to come home."  
  
As Goku smiled something clicked in Bulma's head. "Goku, who is he'?"  
"Hmm? Oh, umm. . .he's a. . .a person that I-that I know." Goku swallowed. It was going to be a looong four days. 


	8. The End

Return of the Crazed  
  
Wow, I am sooooo sorry! I have been so busy and so neglectful of this fanfic. To apologize, here is all the rest of it. Right now. No more waiting. Please don't hate me. I'll never take this long on a fic again, I SWEAR! But y'know, I have a finished fic with NO feedback at ALL......hint hint.....and I apologize if this seems rushed, but it is. I don't have any inspiration for this story anymore. If I didn't owe people the end because I posted the beginning I wouldn't bother to finish it. This is how I intended it to end all along, I haven't changed it....but it's really rushed. I hope I can manage to wrap this up well, bear with me.   
  
Goku felt something cold pressed against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see what it was and found that he was alone in the back seat of Bulma's car. He'd fallen onto the window in his sleep and it was suctioned to his face. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair.  
"How long was I out?" He wondered aloud. He rarely thought without speaking aloud now. He couldn't tell the difference. He go out of the vehicle and breathed in the fresh air that reminded him quite forcefully "You don't belong here.  
It smelled like home. Or what used to be. He shook his head and walked into the house.  
  
Chichi was setting the table and chatting with Bulma. He noticed their voices lacked energy. They stopped when he came into the room. He smiled and reached his hand behind his head sheepishly.  
"I fell 'sleep." His smile was crooked, like it was going to fall off. Bulma flinched, wanting to fix it. Just straighten it like a picture on the wall. She watched him walk across the room and sit down in the middle of the floor. Instinctively, she resumed her conversation with Chichi.  
Goku stared at his hands. His wrists were thin and bony because he couldn't satisfy his saiyan appetite at the hospital. He wasn't starving, but his stomach was always empty. There was a buzz in his head, as if he were leaning on a radiator.  
"You don't belong here. They don't want you here. They'll kill you.  
"They can't and they won't," Goku mumbled listlessly. No one heard him.  
"They can poison you. They think you want to kill the baby. Kill Goten.  
"That's stupid," Goku rubbed his eyes. Shadow kittens played at his feet. Bulma was speaking french. Her accent was flawless. Chichi sounded like a man.  
"You have to run away. Get out of here.  
"I never wanna leave. I live here.  
"Not anymore. Not ever again. They hate you. Run away to where no one can find you. They won't be able to keep up. Just fly away!  
They were staring at him. He'd been talking too loud. The voice laughed. The kakarot voice. He took a deep breath and forced a smile.  
"Jus' ignore me, I do that all th' time."  
  
He got up and went to look for Gohan, not remembering that the boy now attended public school. Gohan's room was perfectly organized and clean. Nothing was out of place and the sheets on the bed looked like they had never even been used. A green bat was hanging upside down from the curtain rod, but when Goku came close it spread its wings and flew away through the glass of Gohan's window. It looked like fabric, like the napkins Chichi used.  
"I'm seein' things...the window shoulda broken....." He left this room and went into his own. The one he and Chichi had shared. It looked the same, except that he didn't sleep there anymore. There were shadow cats everywhere.  
"Mr. Brief's cat...they all look th' same.... but I know his cat duzzn have red eyes..."  
He started digging through his drawer of their dresser. Nothing had been moved since he'd left. All the useless things he used to collect were still there. A slinky, a pair of fuzzy die, neon green earmuffs, a corkscrew, he took out a container of silly putty to play with and noticed something shiny lying beneath. It was mostly covered by the amassed clutter. He took it out.  
"What's this for?"  
"It's a letter opener," Kakarot growled low. He sounded like a predator stalking prey.  
"But I don' have any letters. Nobody sends 'em t' me." Goku shooed a cat away from his leg. His illusions were becoming more real. More complex. They involved all of his senses now, so he no way to discern them from the truth.  
"Why not keep it in your pocket until you need it?" Asked the voice. This seemed reasonable. Why not?  
"But I don' have any pockets. I'll jus' stick it in my boot." Goku did this, shut the drawer, and left the room. Chichi was standing in the hallway.  
  
"What were you doing?" She asked gently.  
"I was jus' gettin' somethin' t' play with, see?" He showed her the silly putty.  
"Oh, that's a relief... I... would you like to see Goten? He's woken up!" Chichi smiled too wide, changing the subject abruptly. She didn't think to ask anything else.  
  
Four days later he had to return to the hospital. Bulma took him back after he said goodbye his young sons and Chichi. Goten's hair was very saiyan. It resembled Goku's already. Goku had smiled at it, but it made him sad. He didn't know why.  
  
Sitting in his room that night, wicked thoughts plagued him. They weren't all from his disease, either. He felt hurt. Neglected. He knew he was dangerous, having saiyan powers that he didn't have the presence of mind to control, but knowing that didn't exactly help matters. He felt miserable. He felt like blowing things up until it didn't hurt anymore, but he wasn't exactly in the middle of a conveniently-placed wasteland or deserted island. There were other people. His voices told him that it didn't matter, but his heart said he should spare them.   
"I hafta do something...I hafta get ridda this... this angry feeling...but how?"  
"Fire a few energy blasts down the hall?"  
"No."  
"Blow a hole in the floor and wave to the people below."  
"They'll be dead if I do that." Goku twitched uncomfortably.  
"You could always play with your new toy."  
"I don' have any letters."  
At that moment Goku's nurse came in with his dinner. She wore overalls. In their front pocket was a piece of paper.   
"There's a letter. Why don't you open it?"  
"It... it isn' mine." He wanted to. He really did. He barely cared anymore.  
"It still needs to be opened..."  
"I can't," He started to think maybe the only reason he still had a conscience was Chichi. He loved her. He remembered that and he couldn't "open" anything.  
  
The nurse left. Goku stared at the door, still seeing the letter.  
"Open it...." It seemed like a way out to him. A way to escape the confinement without hurting Chichi.  
"Open some letters," His blood began to rush. He took the blade from where he'd concealed it and ran the cool metal over his fingers. Letters.   
"Just one....just this one..."  
"M' sure Chichi won' mind if I only open my own..."  
He could still see the letter in the nurse's pocket. It was resting right over the heart. 


End file.
